Five Short Graybles: Spring
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: A series of graybles that revolves around the season of Spring. Takes place in the 2012 cartoon. Host: Leonardo (because of losing a game to Raph).


**Five Short Graybles: Spring**

"As you may know me, I am Leonardo, host of today's grayble series. Today, we talk about the topic called Spring. Eventually, it should have been Raph..."Leo mumbled angrily, looking at the read clad turtle.

"Sorry, Lameonardo! Ya should have threw rock when I was about to put scissors."Raph boasted. Leo growled. He took out a fragment and made it float.

"So enjoy these five, short graybles and guess what the theme is for today."

* * *

**Forgotten**

She was beautiful: her pale face, her long black locks of hair, and her hazel eyes peering through perfectly beautiful slanted eyelids. Holding on her arms was their beautiful daughter.

Splinter woke up from the light. He gently rubbed his eyes and looked around. Everything was just normal.

Sighing, he put away his futon and stretched his back. Yawning, he looked over at the calendar.

But once he ripped of a page, something alerted him at once.

It was finally May: the day of spring, and the day of Tang Shen and his wedding anniversary.

All along, he forgot. This sent him into complete shock.

How could he forget?

Looking at the flowers, he was on full alert; he hadn't watered it yesterday.

Quickly, he took a small bucket, rushed to the kitchen, filled it waiter, went back, and watered it quickly. To his delight, the flower quickly bloomed.

Splinter smelled it. Once again, it had the pleasant smell of a thousand flowers in spring.

He looked at the picture and sighed.

"Oh Tang Shen, I am sorry for forgetting our anniversary. I was more focused on something...treacherous."

This was true. Ever since his sons ventured out of the surface, the Shredder is now on a wild hunt for him.

"Master Splinter?"

Splinter slowly opened the door to see Donatello.

"Yes, my son?"

"May I go out to the surface for a quick while? I...need to do something for April."

At least it's not yet six.

"Very well, my son. Just be quick."

"Hai, sensei."

With that Donnie left.

* * *

**Dream**

Mikey woke up in a plain background. It all seemed unfamiliar for him.

"W-where am I?"

Soon, he saw a strange door in front of him. On his hand, he held a golden key.

"Wonder what's it for?"

He ran to the door and presented the key. Soon, it lifted itself, unlocked the door and led the turtle into a beautiful sight.

Once Mikey opened his eyes, he was amazed on what he saw: a beautiful meadow.

A fairy came.

"Welcome to Heavenly Meadows, Michelangelo. Here, you can be free anytime you want. No more stress, no more loneliness, no more torture and pain. You can do anything you want."The fairy said.

Mikey grinned in excitement.

Then, he ran all around. He tasted the most delicious fruits, became friends with the animals of the meadow and enjoyed his time, lying on the ground and looking at the clouds.

But then, all this turned into a twist when wolves came by. One by one, everything faded away.

"Mikey!"

Mikey woke up in a jolt and sighed in disappointment.

It was just a dream.

* * *

**Cicadas**

When the sun came, Raph decided to have some alone time. Slowly, he wandered around Central Park, looking for something interesting.

Then, he heard some chirps.

Raph looked up and wandered around, asking to himself, "Where's the sound coming from?"

All of a sudden, he saw some small, flying animals with lights.

Donnie came in. Raph looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"Raph asked.

"I'm getting flowers..."Donnie said.

Raph smirked. "For who? April?"

"Zip it!"Donnie exclaimed. This made the cicadas chirp even more.

"Cicadas? Since when were cicadas here in New York?"Donnie asked, picking flowers one by one. Raph looked at them, sighing.

As Donnie left, he found the chirps louder than ever.

With that, Raph walked away.

* * *

**Casserole**

"So April, what are you gonna make?"Leo asked. April finally was done with the recipe. She took a single slice, put it on the plate and served it to Leo.

Leo observed it using his chopstick.

"Uh April, what the heck is this?"

"Spring veggie casserole with little herb dumplings."April simply responded, offering Leo a fork.

Of course, Leo never used a fork before so this might be harder than he thinks.

Leo observed the fork. It had three sharp endings and it was made of silverware.

"You don't know how to use a fork?"April asked, using the fork correctly. Leo observed how she did it. Then, he didn't feel like eating it. He never tasted this before.

"Come on, Leo. Try it. It's spring. Let's try the food one by one."April said, taking another bite.

Leo tasted the casserole and was amazed. He ate more and more and finished almost the whole tray.

Just then, Donnie came in.

"April, can I have a moment with you?"Donnie asked.

"Sure Donnie."April said.

With that, both of them left to the lab.

* * *

**Flowers**

"Uh April, I picked some flowers for you."Donnie said nervously, holding out the flowers to the girl. April took it, sniffed it and sighed in delight.

"These are wonderful, Donnie."April said, kissing Donnie on the cheek.

After April left, Donnie soon was shocked, surprised, whatever feeling you can think of when someone kisses you, and fell down.

Leo, Raph and Mikey peeked inside and looked at Donnie, unconscious with a happy face.

"You think we should help him?"Mikey asked.

"Nah, he'll probably wake up sooner or later. Come on, let's taste that casserole."Raph said.

With that, they left.

* * *

"Oh, what do you think...What, you haven't guessed it yet. Let's stop the video first to think about it."Leo said. The video soon paused.

...

"The theme was the five senses."Leo said.

"Master Splinter **smelled **the flowers, Mikey **saw **the meadow, Raph **heard **the cicadas chirping, I **tasted **the casserole and Donnie **felt **April's kiss. See you next on the Summer edition and I hope Raph will now host."Leo looked at Raph with a smirk.

"I'll get you, fearless!"Raph exclaimed, chasing Leo.

Then, the video stopped.


End file.
